


Public Service Avenger

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Captain America's PSAs, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Fluff, Troll Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Peter comes to the Tower after detention. Once he's there, years of built up annoyance towards a very specific Avenger comes to a head. *Cue Evil Laughter*
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 11
Kudos: 490





	Public Service Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun prompt that I've been wanting to write. Enjoy.

Peter’s upset. His black eye healed a couple of hours ago. He had to convince everyone that he covered it with makeup. He’s lucky that they were too busy laughing at that to notice the disappearance of his split lip, but it still annoyed him. His detention was boring, but he’s lucky that Principal Morita is one of the few that doesn’t believe in the whole “if you fight back, you’re just as bad” thing. The three guys who started the whole thing got suspended. It might have something to do with the Howling Commandos picture framed in his office. Peter only went on the offensive when they hit Ned. Even then, he was still able to hold back his strength thanks to the training he’s been putting in at the Tower.

Speaking of which, the elevator rolls to a stop at the penthouse. Mr. Stark already knows about the detention; he had to call to let him know to have Happy pick him up later. Mr. Stark has no doubt told everyone else about the incident, but Peter’s hoping that he can get some food in him before they start the teasing. Maybe nobody will be in the kitchen?

***

“Hey, Pete! Heard ya got into a fight.”

Turns out, everyone is spending the day in the common room. Clint is grinning up at him from the couch, while Sam and Bucky glance over for a moment before going back to their game. The rest of the team, sans Mr. Stark who is with Ms. Potts, smiles at him before going back to what they’re doing. Peter, for his part, tactfully ignores the jab from the archer and starts to collect food from the fridge. He sits down to inhale food that actually has taste, unlike the school lunches. It’s at that time that Steve walks over to him. With the look of disapproval on the man’s face, you can already tell he’s going in for a lecture.

With all of the experience of an expert leader and commander, he swings the chair next to Peter around before sitting down on it backwards. He opens his mouth.

“‘So, you got detention,’” Peter starts for the Star-Spangled Man.

Captain America closes his mouth with an audible clop. First, his face shows a bit of shock. Then, confusion. Then, there’s realization. Finally, a small bit of horror shows through on his face.

“What was that, Little Spider?”

Natasha approaches from behind Rogers as she notices the reaction that the Good Captain shows. Steve, for his part, shakes his head a little bit at Peter. The pleading message is clear, but a look of understanding dawns on the teen. An opportunity for a bit of payback for the last couple of years of detention rears its head, and a shit-eating grin shows on the boy’s face.

“He’s never told you about the PSAs?”

The rest of the residents of the Tower turn to look at Peter. Sam has just enough sense to pause the game, while Bucky’s grin widens at what the words that have just come out of the spiderling’s mouth mean.

“Steve,” Bucky starts. “Is there something you’d like to tell us?”

“Nope,” Steve Rogers shakes his head. “Nothing at all.”

“Kid?” Bucky looks at Peter.

“FRIDAY,” Peter answers by calling on the AI. “Bring up the ‘Rapping with Cap’ videos on the big screen.”

“Certainly, Mr. Parker,” she answers.

If an AI could sound smug, this one certainly does. A collection of thumbnails appears in place of the paused video game, allowing everyone to skim the list.

“Oh my god,” Clint chortles. “Sex Ed! Play that one first!”

“No, no,” Sam interrupts, smile almost splitting his face in half. “That’ll have to be the last one. We’re having a marathon tonight. Let’s start with the detention one. I want to see what he was about to try and tell the kid.”

“Maybe we should go down to the gym halfway through,” Bruce suggests, amusement evident on his face. “See if we can all finish the ‘Captain America Fitness Challenge.’”

Steve gives Peter a look of the utmost betrayal. Peter looks back triumphantly.

“I spent the majority of my high school and middle school days suffering due to these videos. This is payback.”

***

“So,” Tony Stark walks into the penthouse, Pepper at his side. “A certain Artificially Intelligent woman told me you watched some very interesting videos earlier today.”

“Oh, please no,” Steve groans as the other members gain their grins back.

“Any chance you’d be willing to show a couple of your favorites?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, the troll Spider-man that everyone knows and loves. Revenge for all of the children and teenagers that suffer through the PSAs delivered by the Patriotic Avenger.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
